


Just Heidi and Felix

by Alexia247



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247
Summary: Summary: During the few rare moments when being a fisher for the Volturi becomes too much for Heidi, she retreats to her usual safe place.
Relationships: Heidi/Felix (Twilight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabbles inspired by quotes





	Just Heidi and Felix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



_ Click-clack.  _

_ Click-clack. _

The familiar sounds of Heidi's heels against the floor of the deserted hallways while was quite relaxing to her ears. Instead of going to her room, like she always does after a feeding, she heads to the vast library. 

As the scent of old books, ink, and the crackle of the fire washes over her, it feels her with a sense of calm and peace. 

She isn't surprised to see Felix sitting in an armchair that's a safe distance away from the fireplace. 

They sit in a comfortable silence. Being a safe place for each other. 

She is not just a fisher for her master and fellow guards. 

And he is not just a guard member who puts fear into the enemy of the Volturi. 

In that moment she is just Heidi and he is just Felix. 

  
  



End file.
